ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aja Melissa
Aja Melissa Warren (born February 8, 1985) is a second-generation American female wrestler, wrestling under the name Aja Melissa and is currently wrestling for Fantasy Wrestling Alliance! Growing Up in the Business And Training Aja's father is "Godzilla" DeMarcus Warren, a respected but tough technical/submission wrestler that was also an avid high-flyer. A feat impressive because her father was over six feet tall. Her uncle is "Bloodbath" Phillip Warren, known for his hardcore matches all over Japan and Mexico. Aja starting traveling with her father on the road when she was two years old while her father worked the West Coast circuit and then when he joined the WWE (then known as the WWF) in July 1988. When she was eight years old, she expressed interest in becoming a wrestler, so with her father's permission she became an amateur wrestler. She wrestled in the amateur circuit and went to the North Carolina Amateur Wrestling Championship twice, place second both times. When she got restless of competing in the amateur ranks, she ask uncle what to do next and he arranged for her to try her hand at training at the New Dimension Wrestling School to become a professional wrestler. She trained with them for a year learning the basics moves and how to carry herself in a match. She later spent time training under her father and uncle's strict supervisions learning how the fight guys in the ring instead of females, telling her that, "If you can take down a guy of my size, then beating a female will be easy." He also taught Aja the inner workings of the business and breaking down the ring psychology that comes with being a professional wrestler. She then made her wrestling debut on February 8, 1997. It was then her father moved down to Atlanta to work the last couple of years of career in WCW and her father arranged for Aja to train with Chris Benoit and Dean Malenko. Aja has said in numerous interviews that she was glad to work with both of them because "They filled in all the blanks the training with her father & her uncle and New Dimension left out." During her training with Benoit & Malenko, she land up getting over her initially stage fright that had plagued her since she was a kid. Indy Circuit When Aja got older she started to wrestle up and down the east coast and Canada. Her adventures led her to Ohio Valley Wrestling where she got her first taste of the national spotlight when she was eighteen. She first made her debut in OVW on August 15, 2003 fighting Melissa Coates to a double countout. Her time at OVW ended a year and a half later when she was (kayfabe) blinded by Jillian Hall by some rubbing alcohol. She went on to wrestle over in Japan and Mexico under a mask calling herself "The Pink Panther" for nearly about nearly a year before she returned back to America to work Heat and dark matches for WWE and later put her talent to use fighting Tracy Brooks and Gail Kim in a triple threat match at a TNA house show on May 26, 2006 in Fayetteville, North Carolina. After working for a short period for TNA she later went on to wrestle for SHIMMER, Women's Extreme Wrestling (WEW), Naked Women Wrestling League (NWWL), Ring of Honor and Stampede Wrestling. Within this period she started to get contacted by the FWA to get come down to try-out to join the FWA roster. Once she finished her promised engagements for the other promotions, she contacted FWA to try-out for the company. FWA Aja was signed to FWA on December 11, 2006 and made her FWA debut beating Wanda Wells on December 16, 2007 at Winter Wasteland Pay-Per-View. Since her debut she has garned a feud with Brook and Raquel Wednesday over being the number one contender for the FWA Women's Championship. On January 12, 2008 the official FWA website announced that Aja would be posing for FHM.com and the pictures would be taken by a fellow FWA wrestler of her choosing. Mark Reynolds was picked and also was given a special interview on the website. On January 18, 2008 Aja lost a mud wreslting match to Raquel Wednesday in which it also came out that she joined Executive Excellence and confirmed internet rumors that she was dating "The Icon" Mark Reynolds. At Uncontrollable Chaos, Aja teamed up with Gabrielle to fight Brook and Raqeul Wednesday & Brook to a losing effort.She then left Excellence the week after Mark Reynolds was thrown out by Thomas Princeton. She has been under the guidance as of recently by Jillian DeSilva. She has since been in the middle of a feud with Brook that came to ahead the Fight Night after Back in Business in a First Blood Match, that Aja lost but in what people have said to be her best match since joining FWA. Also around this time Thomas Princeton got his hands on Aja's contract and made her rejoin Executive Excellence aganist her will. That only lasted a week because of Reynolds and James Sync winning back her contract on the Fight Night after Back in Business in tag team ladder match. At Payback she will be the special guest referee for the match of Mark Reynolds vs. Thomas Princeton. She then went on to form a tag team with Moira Crawford calling themselves the "Shadowed Angels". After her Mark finally ended, the two of them had a mini-feud with ended with Aja getting the win at Red, White & Bruised. With Mark out of the picture, she set her sights back on the FWA Women's Title and finally got her hands on it at Trial By Fire. In a surprised move, instead of focusing her first match agamist a fellow FWA Diva, she challenged then FWA Champion Stu St. Clair to a match on CrossFire. And while she didn't win, she did catch the always on-guard St. Clair off with a very strong offense. She held the title for only a month before dropping it to Anyanka. Since then she has beaten Ayla El to become the number one contender for the FWA Women's Title and has a chance to regain it at Back In Business. FWA Intro Promo She walks around backstage. No one is around except for her and the cameraman. "I'm guess they're all getting their beauty sleep. Oh well. They'll find out sooner than later who I am." Looking around she continues,"Yeah i'm from America. The last country that can gloat about good wrestlers. But they're alot of them around. Slowly biding our time until people get sick of gimmicks and want substance. I came over here because I've heard about the female wrestlers. They're the best of the best. The cream of the crop. Well, i'm here to see if that's true. And if it's not..." A sinster, evil grin comes to her face as she walks up close to the camera. "...then I might be wearing some gold around my waist quicker than I expect. So remember this: you heard my promise. And I don't take failure nicely, so when Aja Melissa comes to the ring, You have two options: Either fight or get out of my way." Holds up a piece of paper. "Let's see...I see about seven girls names on this list. That means seven women that will either let me win - the easy way or the hard way. Oh, I know what they're thinking i'm all about the glitz and glamour of the entertainment side of things but as usual among people, they're wrong." "Don't let the cute face fool you. I'm all business. And business for me includes taking out a certain someone for her title. Name the match stipultation and i'll give you Match of the Year-quality every time I step into the ring. I have no fear about any match. One good thing about wrestling in America is that we have so many different kinds of matches to choose from" Turns around to see some of the male wrestlers checking her out as she talks. "And knowing how I have gotten things done in the past. I won't be lonely much longer for my quest for the gold. So ladies, be forwarned. Your days of stepping in the ring just to be looking cute is over. Because i'm taking over." And with that the screen goes black. In Wrestling Championships and Accomplishments *FWA Women's Champion *AAA Women's Champion *NWWL Chmapion *Women's Extreme Wrestling (WEW) Champion Finishers and Signatures * Finishers **'Deacon Blues' (Hangman's Clutch) **'Bad Reputation' (Judah Submission) With Moira Crawford *Finishers **'Shadowed Eclipse' (An electric chair drop set-up and the other tag partner jumps up and hits a facebuster while the electric chair drop finisher is being done) **'Angels' Demise' (A modified Hart Attack except the opponent is taken down with a spinebuster/sit-down combo) * Past Finishers **'Through With Buzz' (Mickie James' Long Kiss Goodnight Finisher) ** Shock & Awe (Electric Chair Facebuster) ** Vixenite (Front Flipping DDT) ** Coyote Ugly (Cobra clutch bulldog) ** The Cherry Popper (Rolling Butterfly Lock Submission) ** Rock Star (Standing Crossface Submission) * Signatures **'I Love To have Sex ;) ! ' **'Midnight Cruiser' (Mexican Stretch Buster) ** Backhand Chop ** Seated Senton ** The Caves Of Altamara (Wrist Lock with bridge submission) ** Black Friday (Double Arm Elevated Chickenwing Submission) ** Spinning Facebuster ** Extreme Neckbreaker Drop ** Time Out Of Mind (Grapevine Leglock Boston Crab with Bridging Chinlock) ** Countdown To Ecstasy (Crossface Half-Nelson with Russian Leg Swing Sleeper Hold) ** Over Castle ** Top Rope Gutwrench Suplex ** Pendulum backbreaker submission Wreslters Managed Category:Wrestlers Category:FWA Wrestlers